Grovyle's Great Valley Adventure
by GrovRose
Summary: Stumbling upon the Great Valley, Grovyle the Thief befriends struthiomimus brothers Ozzy and Strut, joining in on their ways of egg stealing. Can Rose convince him that they are only using him for their own selfish desires, or will all be too late?
1. A Blast to the Past

**Quick Notes:**_ I guess you could consider this to be a what if kind of fan fiction. I just loved "The Land Before Time" franchise as a child, and I've recently gotten myself back into it. Yes, I am using Ozzy and Strut in this because they have become some of my favorite LBT characters, plus I've always wondered of what would happen if Grovyle the Thief were to ever meet these two egg-stealers. I'm currently unsure if I will be involving Littlefoot and the others into this, but more than likely I won't be using them. I hope you enjoy, and please be sure to R & R my fanfic!_

**Disclaimer: All related "Pokemon" related characters belong to Chun Soft: The Pokemon company, and Nintindo.**

**Both Ozzy and Strut belong to their respected owners. I do not own them.**

**Rose belongs to me.**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**A Blast to the Past**

The bright circle had risen over the Great Valley, shining over its vast landscape. A new day had begun. The herbivorous dinosaurs kept themselves busy grazing, while some of the more younger ones were off playing together. No threats were among them, as everything was peaceful.

Lying unconsciously on the green grasses was an odd, lizard-like creature. It sported a light green body, as well as a bright red underside. The reptile had two claws on each hand, and had bird-like feet. Sharp, dark green leafs were attached to certain parts of its body, one being attached atop of its head.

Getting himself up and opening his gleaming, yellow eyes, the creature groaned, wondering of where on earth he was. Taking a brief look around the area, the raptor-like creature was in great shock! Among him were many herds of dinosaurs! And not just one kind of dino! No! In many different varieties!

Feeling a bit shaken and concerned, in the corner of his eye, he saw his partner rise to her hoofs, she then asking, "Well, that was a rather uncomfortable ride, wouldn't you agree, Grovyle?" Not getting a response out of him, the blue maned pony then questioned, "Hey, Grovy, is something the matter? Come on! Let's go gather the Time Gears, and set them in Temporal Tower!"

Finally speaking up, Grovyle asked aloud, "Where...where are we?"

"Well, we're in the world of the past, aren't we?" she replied. "Come on! We have to hurry! We don't have a lot of time! All the other Pokemon are depending on us to to put a stop to the Planet's Paralysis! Don't you remember?"

"Yes, Rose, I do remember our vow, truly I do, but, I don't think that we have arrived in the Pokemon world of the past..."

"What do you mean by that, Grovyle?" asked Rose.

"Just look around us, Rose!" the noble grass type exclaimed. "These creatures look nothing of my kind, nor of any kind of Pokemon for that matter! This cannot be the Pokemon world of the past!"

Looking around as well, the pony was very shocked, yet somewhat amazed, as well! "Woah! You're right, Grovyle! You're absolutely right! This isn't the Pokemon world of the past, but of someplace else! I've never seen creatures like these before!" Turning towards her partner, Rose then said to him, "Maybe Celebi took us a little too far back in time."

"Yes, perhaps you are correct, Rose," nodded the raptor. "After all, if I know Celebi, she sometimes tends to jump a bit farther in time than she had originally intended to."

"I heard that!" called a pink, fairy-like creature, rising from the ground. Zipping to the both of them, Celebi denied, "And this does not always happen!"

"Oh, really?" questioned Grovyle, giving her a sly look.

Staring him down in his yellow eyes, she admitted,"Ok, Ok! Perhaps you have made a valid point, my dear, Grovyle, but rest assured as I will fix it!"

"Humph, I sure hope so..." responded the raptor. "After all, we have not a lot of time to waste, as who knows of when the Planet's Paralysis will plague the past world..."

"Yeah, Grovyle does have a point." his partner agreed. "Everyone is depending on us! We can't just let them all down! Not when we're so close!"

"Not to worry, you two," assured the pink Pokemon. "Once I have the Passage of Time all set, we can get going again! Tee-hee!" Still glancing at them, Celebi informed, "But please be patient with me, as doing so will take awhile."

"We understand, Celebi." Rose nodded. "What do you suggest we do until then?"

She answered the pony. "Well, what I suggest is that the two of you should remain close by, away from any danger that may lurk here."

"Aww, but where is spirit in that, Celebi?" asked the noble Pokemon. "Why not let us explore? Besides, I'm starting to have a liking of this place already. I have a strong feeling that I will be fitting in here just fine." Turning towards his partner, he asked her, "Don't you wish to explore too, Rose?"

"Sure! It'll be fun!" she agreed. "I'd love to come and explore with you, Grovyle!"

Looking back and forth between the two, the time traveling Pokemon finally decided, "Well, alright. I guess exploring the place a bit wouldn't hurt, just be sure to keep yourselves safe!"

"Yes, you can count on that!" assured Grovyle. "I will make absolute certainty that both Rose and I will remain unharmed!" The two of them then dashed off to explore the Great Valley, leaving it to the pink Pokemon to set up the Passage of Time.


	2. The Return of the EggStealers

**Chapter 2:**

**The Return of the Egg-Stealers**

Meanwhile, near the Great Valley Wall, two _Struthiomimus _were climbing up a large pile of rocks, it being put there to keep all sharpteeth out.

Getting himself into the valley and over the pile of ruble, one egg-stealer snarled, "Ha! Did those idiotic leafeaters honestly think that this would keep us carnivores out of the Great Valley? Ha! That is nothing more than sharptooth dirt! They must be pretty dim minded to intend for this pile of boulders to keep dinosaurs such as ourselves out!" Waiting for a reply, but not receiving one, he then called out, "Strut! Strut? Get yourself over here this instant!"

"Wait...wait up!" replied his brother, panting heavily and kicking a rock by accident. "I'm coming, Ozzy!"

The boulder rolling down the heap, and landing onto Ozzy's tail, he yelled, "**SON OF A TAR PIT, STRUT! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CLUMSY?**"

Realizing his mistake, Strut apologized, "I'm...I'm really sorry, Ozzy! I did not mean to hurt you like that!"

"Humph, apology accepted!" snarled Ozzy. "You are very lucky that I will not be smacking you on the head for that!"

"_Heh, yup... I am pretty lucky..." _he thought rather nervously, his forearm now rubbing the top of his head.

Making his way to his brother, the egg-stealer then asked him, "But, Ozzy, for what reason have we returned here in the first place?"

"What else could we be here for, my dear brother?" he repleid. "Eggs. Nests full of them!"

Upon hearing his brother's answer, the tan and brown colored _Struthiomimus _let out a deep sigh. You see, Strut's brother was a very picky eater, being only interested in eating eggs rather than plants. However, despite Ozzy's vast intelligence, their attempts in stealing eggs had always ended up in failure. This always tended to leave the vengeful dino rather frustrated.

Not wanting to go through a similar episode as the ones before, Strut then spoke up, "Umm, you know, Ozzy..."

Giving him a rather annoyed look, the egg-stealer growled, "What is it this time?"

"I was just thinking, but why don't you give plants a try for a change?" he suggested. "Heh, you know, instead of eggs..."

Glancing at his brother angrily, Ozzy then slapped the dim witted dino across the face, stating, "Absolutely not! If I were to do so, then I would just become a pathetic leaf-licker such as yourself!" Sighing deeply, he admitted, "Sometimes I just feel so very ashamed that you are my brother... I yearn for a brother that has vast intelligence, but all I get was the exact opposite of that..."

Feeling a bit brokenhearted, and seeing the gray and light gray colored _Struthiomimus _beginning to storm off, the egg-stealer then questioned, "Ozzy, where are you going?"

"I am going off to find myself a decent meal." he answered. "You are perfectly free to join me if you'd like..."

Despite all the harsh things that had been said, Strut still chose to follow his brother, the one person he looked up to and admired...


End file.
